


The rain is cold.

by yourhonor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Rain, Swearing, Tommy i love you but you ruined dnf here, george dies, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhonor/pseuds/yourhonor
Summary: Tommy takes the one thing Dream cannot replace.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The rain is cold.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: BLOOD, DEATH, UNHAPPY ENDING, CRYING, SWEARING, MENTIONS OF WEAPONRY
> 
> ayee i kinda hate this 😏😏 but its whatever i wanted to post something i saw some angst and got some inspo so yea !! i dont like how it turned out but i hope it will suffice. happy holidays everyone

The rain is cold.

The smell of petrichor fills the air. It washes out the blood from the soil, as well as those who walk it. Or in this case, those who kneel.

He’s on his knees, the fatal wound currently torn through his chest won’t leave him with much time. 

It’s scary, George’s last moments. He’s fallen on his knees, a terrifying amount of blood sporting from the wound in his chest as the teenager pulls his sword out. The rain mixes in, washing it off his hands when he reaches up to touch it.

“Dream..”

A weak cry rips from his throat, but it’s enough. Dream’s quick to drop at his side, heart beating wildly in his chest.

“GEORGE!” He cries out, crashing into the wet soil. He grabs the brunette’s face in his hands, cupping it. “Fuck- Listen, listen you’re gonna be okay, okay? I-I said I would protect you, you’re gonna survive this I promise.. I promise. George?” 

He’s ranting, he knows he’s ranting but he can’t help it. He stops when the latter begins to speak. 

“It’s okay, Dream.”

“What- No no no, it’s not okay! It’s not okay, I’m sorry.. George, I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t just care about the disks I care about _ you _ . I care about you and Sapnap and.. I care so much, I do, I just didn’t.. I didn’t know-”

“It’s okay.” George says, again. Dream can see the blood drip from his mouth, it makes his heart break. “I love you.” Tears are rolling down his cheeks, though it’s hard to tell with the rain.   
  
“You know I love you George..” Dream grips George’s hand tight, but he doesn’t receive the same energy. “God, George  _ please  _ stay with me.. Don’t go, please stay with me.. I can’t lose you.” His eyes begin to water, his throat grows raw and dry.

George presses his forehead against Dream’s. It’s messy, with all the water surrounding them and the tears now rapidly forming in Dream’s eyes and rolling down his face. “No, no no no George please, GEORGE!” He cries himself hoarse, but he can’t do anything to bring him back.

He’s gone, taken selfishly by a God who wanted to retrieve his angel.

Dream lets go of George’s body. He falls limp, into the wet soil where he’d soon be buried. He begins to sob.

It’s more than crying, it’s the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. He curls into himself, sinking into the soil, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied his jeans. His tears mingle with the rain as his gasping wails echo around the dying trees.

Before him stands a broken boy, with no one to blame but Dream himself. Tommy doesn’t regret killing George, he knew what he had to do. The last thing he  _ could _ do, to get revenge. 

Once the wave of grief passes, in comes the unfiltered anger. “YOU!” Dream snaps his head up, looking directly at him. “You fucking killed him!”

“I did what I had to. Nothing else would make you stop.”

“HE’S DEAD TOMMY!” Dream cried. “You’ve ruined the one thing I had!”   
  
“You’ve had power since the beginning, and all you’ve been is hungry for more. You’ve been selfish, betrayed so many people’s trust, and you’ve neglected George all this time! Now you choose to care?” Tommy spits. “You’re evil, Dream. You ruined my life! I’m only returning the favor!”

“FUCK YOU!” Dream stands, unsheathing his sword.

“All anyone on this damn server has done is left me behind and  _ fucked me over! _ ” Tommy hisses, stepping back. “You’re selfish and manipulative. I thought you were my only friend but it turns out you weren’t my friend at all.”

“FUCKING YOU OVER? I was the only person who _ ever _ visited you, Tommy! I gave you free stuff! All you EVER had to do was give me your stuff everyday, and some days I didn’t even take it!”

“You’re the reason I was exiled! I have been alone for SO LONG!”

“Yeah, well, now we’re both alone.” Dream says, dropping his sword at his side. His hand remains on the handle, twisting it into the mud.

The rain is cold, the perfect temperature to serve revenge.

It’s been done.

  
  



End file.
